Dueño de la Noche
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Lo que pueden llegar a hacer los celos HPxDM SLASH!


**Dueño de la noche**

_Él llegaba yo dormía_

_en silencio se acercaba_

_me dejaba una caricia_

_y en sus brazos me tomaba_

_cuando su cuerpo sentía_

_poco a poco despertaba_

_y mi miedo se moría_

_cuando él me hablaba:_

_Tranquilo amor tranquilo_

_duerme que soy yo, mi niño_

Entró de manera lenta en lenta en la cama intentando no despertarlo pero el rubio estaba despierto y al instante se giró hacia él. Lo miró con gesto de enojo del más puro y sus ojos echaban fuego por los ojos

-¿Por que a esta hora?-preguntó con tono hostil, el ojiverde suspiró

-Ya sabes como es ser auror, Draco-contestó

-¡Son las 3 de la mañana!-exclamó el rubio señalando el reloj de mesa

-No es mi cumpla que las misiones sean todo el día ni que yo sea el jefe de los aurores-Draco bufó y se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra-amor-el rubio no respondió-amorcito-lo jaló de la cintura para para pegarlo a él y empezó a darle besos en el cuello-¿Estás enfadado?-el rubio suspiró y se giró para bersarlo

-No me gustan tus horarios, Harry-el muchacho de ojos verdes le sonrió

-Te prometo que cambiaré mi horario-el rubio sonrió-ahora a dormir

_Y yo le creía hasta que un día sin querer descubrí_

_que era todo mentira_

_Esas caricias no eran solo mías_

_ni las palabras que el siempre decía _

_yo era dueño de la noche pero no de su vida_

_Y todo el tiempo que nunca me daba_

_todo ese tiempo de mi se reía_

_yo era dueño de la noche pero no de su vida_

_era todo mentira, mentira_

Draco le hizo el desayuno a Harry que terminaba de ponerse su túnica azul de auror y intentaba, sin suerte, peinarse.

-No tengo tiempo de desayunar, amor-le dio un beso rápido-nos vemos-se desapareció

Draco suspiró derrotado, tenía que pasar todo el día solo ya que Harry no llegaba hasta la noche. Llevaban 2 añoz juntoz y aún con 19 años ya se habían casado y vivían juntos, eran muy felices pero de repente los horarios de Harry cambiaron desde hace 3 mese y no lo veia desde la mañana a la noche

En ese momento, una duda asaltó a Draco, ¿Y si acaso...Harry lo engañaba? No, no podía ser, era imposible, Harry era incapaz de hacerle eso...¿Pero si se había cansado de él? No, no, no... pero ¿Y si...si? Harry lo engañaba

Y ahora que lo pensaba resultaba tan evidente que solo un ciego podría no verlo, o sea, es obvio, se desaparecía todo el día diciendo que tenía misiones, ya no lo tocaba desde hace tiempo, estaba distante y a las justas un beso de despedida le daba. Su Harry, su esposo perfecto, le era infiel.

_Todo había ya cambiado aunque él no lo sabía_

_yo trataba de olvidarme pero era inutil no podía_

_tan profundo y tan grande era el amor que yo le daba_

_que no podía acostumbrarme a saber... que me engañaba_

Draco salió a todos lados ese día, hizo muchas comprar, visitó muchos lugares, se distrajo de cualquier manera para olvidar ese idea. Llegó al departamento alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, después de estar en un bar con su amigo Blaise tomando un poco pero se fue antes de estar borracho; para su sorpresa Harry ya estaba ahí y lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó

-Salí con Blaise-el ojiverde alzó una ceja-fuimos a un bar

-ah... ¿A joderse a alguien?-Draco rió con sequedad

-¿Para qué? Contigo me basta y me sobra-Harry se quedó callado. Draco se puso la pijama, se metió en su cama apagando su lampara y dandole la espalda al ojiverde-buenas noches-Harry suspiró

-Buenas noches

Pasó una semana. Draco hacía muchas actividades durante ese tiempo pero no lograba quitarse esa duda de encima y para colmo Harry aca día estaba mas distante con él. El rubio sentía que se había vuelto paranoico, tomaba calmantes pero sus dolores de cabeza no pasaban, tal vez en ese mismo momento, Harry estaba besándolo, desvistiendolo, amándolo.Estrelló un jarrón contra la parde y se encongió en un lado a llorar pero con una idea fija en la mente, si Harry no era de él, no era de nadie.

_Él llegó yo no dormía_

_en silencio lo esperaba_

_cuando se acercó a abrazarme_

_puse fin allí a su vida_

_y vinieron a buscarme_

_Estoy aquí desde aquel día_

_y en la noche al acostarme aún lo escucho todavía_

Lo sintió llegar, esa noche no dormía, tenía la varita en la mano y sus ojos estaban fuera de orbita. Harry entró en el cuarto, se puso la pijama y entró en su cama despacio, abrazó a Draco por la cintura pero este se safó y le apuntó justo en el pecho

-Si no eres mío-susurró-no serás de nadie-dijo el hechizo, una luz verde y el miedo y el calor de esos ojos verdes se perdieron

Y Draco empezó a llorar y a reír

ooooooo

-Fue él-Ron apretó los puños-está en San Mungo, se volvió loco-el pelirrojo no dijo nada, la castaña suspiró con pesar

Se sentó en un rincón, tenía miedo de dormir, porque sabía que si lo hacía escucharía otra vez su voz pero su cansancio era demasiado. Draco se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormido al instante, fue entonces cuando lo vio delante de él y este lo esperaba con una paciencia, con una sonrisa

_Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo_

_duerme que soy yo, mi niño_

Se levantó. Era de mañana. La enfermera trajo su poción, Draco se la bebió lentamente, la enfermera se fue y el rubio, al verse solo, sacó de debajo de la almohada sus pastillas

_Y una mañana me marché a buscarlo_

_para estar juntos como el primer día_

_y al encontrarme me abrazó y me dijo_

_Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo_

_Ron miró a Draco que se mecía lentamente, Hermione lo miró con pena_

_-Creía que Harry lo engañaba-susurró la castaña, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada- pero la verdad era que trabajaba horas extras para comprar la casa que querían-lloró-lo que hacen los celos-Draco los miró y lloró en silencio_

-Perdóname-susurró Draco tomándose de lleno todo el frasco de pastillas. Se quedó tendido en su cama, vio a Harry acercarse a él con una sonrisa

-Ya te he perdonano, amor-Draco lloró

Llévame contigo-le pidió, Harry se sentó a su lado

-Claro-el ojiverde acarició su cabello y le susurró al oído con voz infinitamente dulce-tranquilo, amor, tranquilo-Y Draco lloró

Lo único que llegó a ver Hermione al entrar al cuarto es a Harry yéndose con un Draco feliz, mientras que el cuerpo del rubio yacía sin vida sobre la cama. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar

-El dueño de la noche-susurró-el dueño de su vida

**Fin **


End file.
